Which was to be demonstrated
by urisa
Summary: To put it chronologically was hard to do. Impulsively. Yes, it all happened impulsively. None of them knew how it started and what started it. They just knew it happened. A QED fanfic. TouXKa


My very first fanfic! Yeah!

Please forgive the lameness of this story.

The cover image isn't mine. It belongs to the almighty root_168. Love her drawings!

* * *

Disclaimer : Yep, always belongs to Motohiro Katou-sensei and Kodansha and so on and so on. If it was mine, I'd already give Touma and Kana lots of kiss scene. *evil laugh*

A QED fanfiction.

Pairing : Mizuhara Kana x Touma Sou

 **Which was to be demonstrated**

It happened suddenly. Surprising? Shocking? Both probably. Totally unexpected. Not that they regretted what'd already done.

To put it chronologically was hard to do. Impulsively. Yes, it all happened impulsively. None of them knew how it started and what started it. They just knew it happened.

Kana looked at him shyly. To say that she was simply shy was understatement. She was very embarrassed. Her face was burning red. Never in her life, Mizuhara Kana felt so bare. If there was a hole somewhere on the floor, she would immediately jump into it and hide for the rest of her life.

He looked at her. Surprised? Very. Happy? Well, to say that he was happy was understatement. He was in the cloud nine. His heart beat so loud and she didn't help making it easier for him with blushing cutely like she did now. 'God, have mercy on me please' he pleaded.

She was starting to feel suffocated with the silence. She was very sure that her heartbeats echoed throughout the room with the way it's beating so hard and loud like that. And his gaze, not at all helping her. She felt like her body shrunk and cowered upon it. 'Oh, I don't like it. Should do something! But what?!'. She diverted her eyes, looking at anything, anywhere to start something and end this silence. 'Anything will do!' She begged, thinking so hard.

She looked back at him. Maybe by seeing him, she would get an idea. 'No good, he still stared at me. Wait a minute, what's with the stupid face?!' Annoyed, her embarrassment was gone. Temper was her prominent trait. Irritated, she opened her mouth to scold him.

"Touma-kun!..."

In all actuality, it happened so fast. But in Kana's mind, it was in slow motion. She could follow and put it in order just fine. Starting with his gaze, which moved to her lips after she said his name-'Oh, I shouldn't do that!' She screamed inside-then back to her eyes. The second was his hand. She followed it with her eyes when he raised it, brushed her cheek with his thumb softly and moved it to her nape and stayed there. Then came the final attack. He held her head, proceeded to come closer and kissed her. She knew her face would look ridiculous right now. A mix of surprised, happy, shocked, and relieved. All in one.

It was as if his body had its own mind. Touma Sou just knew that it happened so fast. Something snapped inside when he heard his name out of her lips. Those pinky lips. The very same lips who just kissed him earlier. How could he resist them. After tasting it for the first time, now he couldn't get enough of it. Like he could ever do that, seriously. The cherry taste still lingered and he wanted more. He would always want more.

The kiss lasted for quite a while. At first, it was one-sided, but after dealing with the shock she got, Kana kissed him back. Realizing this, Sou deepened the kiss. Angled her head to do so. It only ended because they both needed the air.

"From now on, you can no longer do any denial or diversion to your feeling." Sou told her so while holding her jaw with one hand and nibbling her bottom lip. The other hand was doing exploration on her back.

It was an easy matter for him to realize his feeling to Kana. He just knew that she was special. After all, he was very good at it, choosing what was important and to him, she was the most important. But he was not sure with her feeling to him. Every time their friends or others asked about their relationship, she always denied the question and diverted it. Even one time she said to have nothing to do with him. Hurt? Of course, after all she was kind of rejecting him. But he understood her better. He knew every time she felt embarrassed, she would denied everything, including her own feeling. So, all this time he just waited patiently for her to admit her own feeling. His patience was paid well, though it took time longer than he expected. But it was okay as long as he could finally hold her like this.

"I won't allow you. No more. Do the said, and you'll get the punishment", he continued, while brushing his thumb on her hip.

Kana shivered. This was too much for her poor heart, seriously. Her heart was in the verge of exploding. She never knew this side of Touma. Not that she hated it, not at all. She liked it and enjoyed it. But well, it would take time for her to adjust and being used to.

Yes, it took time and for now it was enough for her. She tried to let go from his hold. But instead of letting her go, Sou held her tighter.

"What are you trying to do?" He whispered on her ear.

The reaction was immediate. She was blushing very red. "L-Let me go, T-touma-kun".

"Don't want to". He replied right away and snuggled on the crook of her neck.

"T-touma-kun... p-please..."

Oh, she hated feeling weak like this. But what could she do? Her energy was like seeping out of her body. She couldn't resist what he was doing and to be honest, she didn't want to.

He showered her shoulder and neck with kisses. "Then, please do this", said him in between the kisses. She turned her head toward him. He raised his head and looked straight at her eyes, smiling. "Please call me with my name. My given name."

She blushed. How many times did she blush today? She wondered.

"S-Sou-kun..." She said softly.

"I couldn't hear you. Could you repeat it?" She blushed again and he wondered how many times she blushed today.

"Sou-kun..." She said louder this time. He smiled happily.

"Should we not use the honorific as well, Kana-san?" He asked.

She blushed, again, and was tired of it. So, resolute herself, she said "Then, Sou~" intentionally teasing him.

He blushed immediately. The redness was evident. It was so red that he looked like the boiled crab. He was so embarrassed, yet very happy. But the way she called him, it was just too much. He tried to slow down his heartbeat and regain control of himself. If only she knew what she had just done to him. 'Not now', he ordered himself.

All of it was enough to deplete his energy. Feeling weak, he leaned his head to Kana's shoulder and held her. "You're mean, Kana. You've messed myself."

Kana laughed. Well, maybe she never knew before that other side of him, but this sulking one was definitely Sou's. Her favorite. That was why she always teased him, his sulking was just inviting her to do it again and again.

"Ah! Is that so? I feel responsible. Then your cool will probably come back if I'm not around." She pushed his chest and let go of his hold.

All of sudden the feeling of lost wrapped him and he'd missed her warmth already. He tried to hold her again, but she avoided smoothly by standing. He was upset. 'Not again, please. And I thought she wouldn't deny me anymore!' He pleaded.

"Kana..."

She sneaked a look at him and laughed inside. 'There! My revenge for saying I was a meanie.' She turned her back and grinned. 'Oh, this was too funny!'. Intended to say that she was only joking, she turned again. But what she saw was upsetting her. His eyes looked very sad it was heartbreaking.

"Oh, Sou! I'm sorry!" She held him immediately, trying to console him. "I was just teasing you. I'm so sorry if what I did upsetting you." She held him tighter and he held her back.

"Please... don't deny me anymore. It hurts." He said softly.

She cried. Indeed, she realized that all this time she was denying him by denying her own feeling toward him. She did so because of embarrassment. But come to think of it, why did she feel embarrassed? It was not like her friends were teasing her. They just asked for confirmation of her relationship with Sou. 'Because they cared.' Her inner thought screamed. 'You're such a foolish girl, Kana!'

"I'm sorry, Sou" She said softly in between her tears. She felt horrible. She never knew by avoiding and denying her feeling, she would hurt him. But she did so because she was afraid and not sure of his feeling to her. "But yourself never tell me or show me your feeling. How would I know about that if you always act cool and indifferent toward me?"

"It's not that I was indifferent."

She was surprised when he answered her questions. "Did I say it loudly?"

"Yes, you did, Kana." He smiled at her hearing her wondering. He diverted his eyes and continued, "I just tried to act normal. I'm not used dealing with feelings like this. As I told you before, I used to be alone. I always felt that I was interacting with the world. But ever since I met you, I became the part of the world. I was indulging in it, with everyone inside. And you, you pulled out all the emotions, all the feelings I never knew I have it in me before. You make me a truly human being. And because you're so important to me, I'm afraid of losing you. So I was okay with only being your friend. Watching you from the side. That was what I thought until lately. But this recent incident changed my mind. Jealousy. I felt so jealous toward him and I realized that I don't want to only watch you from aside, I want to be by your side. Jealousy and that desperate feeling of losing you made me resolute myself. Though I didn't know how to do it, I wanted to show you my feeling." He let go of his hold and cupped Kana's cheeks. Looked straight to her eyes, he opened his mouth and said, "I love you Kana. This kind of feeling is new to me but I welcomed it and embraced it with all my might because it's you I've fallen into".

Her tears were pouring. She was happy. No, she was beyond happy. She felt blessed. Shuddered, she tried to open her mouth "M-me t-too."

He wiped her tears from her cheeks and smiled. "Thank you, Kana". He let go of his hands.

'No! Wait! I need to say it too.' Inhaling, she opened her mouth again and said those three words, "I love you too Sou. I really do!" She held one of his hand, afraid that he would leave her if she didn't do so.

He took her hand that was holding his with the other hand and brought it to cup his cheek. He closed his eyes to feel the warmth of it. "I'm so happy." He said while opening his eyes again and looking at her, smiling.

She smiled back to him with content. Glad that she could finally convey her feeling toward her precious person.

"I guess we're officially a couple then, dear girlfriend?" He teased her. Kissing the back of her hand.

She giggled. "Why, of course dear boyfriend!" She replied, blushing.

"Well then, I hope from now on no more poor people will get a flying thrust for asking about our relationship as I expect you won't deny about it anymore, hmm?" He grinned.

A sudden hit landed to his head.

"What was that for?!" He protested.

"For being silly, dear boyfriend. Of course I won't deny it. But I can't promise you that there won't be any flying thrust!" She grinned. 'After all I still don't like being teased and I'm sure they will tease me about us!'

* * *

So, what do you think? Read and review, but no flames please! 🙇

(Edited on September 22nd)

Got an email from fanfiction this morning and its said Q.E.D has its own sub category! Finally. Many thanks to Mizumori Fumaira who contributed to send emails to fanfiction. You're awesome! :)


End file.
